


Released (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dubious Consent Fantasy, Fanart, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Softcore Porn, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands illustration of a scene from Vaguely_Concerned's fic "Released." (Aziraphale has a fantasy of Crowley seducing him in the French prison. Crowley is more than willing to roleplay this one.)





	Released (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaguely_concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Released](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846918) by [vaguely_concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned). 

> This is a NSFW depiction of a safe, sane, and consensual roleplay scenario. My posts will always, ALWAYS depict scenes that are 100% consensual and enthusiastically agreed upon by all parties, I promise!
> 
> This one happens to be a scene from one of my absolute favorite Ineffable Husbands fics of all time, "Released" by vaguely_concerned. Aziraphale and Crowley act out a fantasy of Aziraphale's, in which (a "mysterious stranger" version of) Crowley agrees to break Aziraphale free from the Bastille during the French Revolution—but, this time, Aziraphale's freedom comes with a price.
> 
> The way this author depicts a dubious consent fantasy is expertly written. The roleplay itself is HOT AS HELL—while also cut with previous discussions of consent and prearrangement of the whole scene. (I also really, really love the moments where they accidentally break character. Super adorable.) THIS should be your how-to guide for negotiating power exchange fantasies, right here. It's healthy, happy, and heart-meltingly sweet. Please, go read it! Now!
> 
> Well... maybe scroll down first. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely_Concerned, your fic was an utter delight to read (over... and over...), and I hope this little gift shows my appreciation for it. :) (Also, I realize Aziraphale was actually completely naked during this scene, but... I had to leave the cravat on. I hope you understand. ;)


End file.
